1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a sign holder or support for holding temporarily located signs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At building sites along traffic roads, particularly along public highways, a problem arises when temporary but adequate signs must be set up quickly at the building site in order to prevent accidents that could occur because of traffic difficulties occasioned by the building activities. The act of providing the site with signs must be executed quickly by the workman and it must effect the complete furnishing of the building site with signs within a short period of time, so that no unexpected traffic problems will be encountered by drivers even while the signs are being put up.
Again, the same problem arises in connection with the dismantling of the signs; they must be removed as quickly as possible, without the necessity of solving complicated problems connected with the separation of the various sign parts, and with the result that traffic difficulties do not arise during the dismantling process.
Partial and incomplete signs are confusing to the passing driver both during their erecting and dismantling and present a greater traffic hazard than when the building site is completely furnished with signs according to traffic regulations.
At present such temporary signboards are usually set up by screwing one or more wooden beams or posts to the back of a sign, whereby a good part of the post below the lower edge of the sign lies exposed and is knocked into the ground by a worker at the spot where the sign is to be set up. The disadvatages of setting up a sign in this way are that it can easily be toppled by winds or that as a result of the saturation of the ground due to rain, the wooden post is not solidly anchored and the sign is likely to collapse. Consequently there is the danger that after a sign falls down, the building site will be inadequately provided with signs, which may lead to accidents.